


Ask Prompts 3

by your_bro_joe



Series: Ask Prompt [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bears, Bondage, Crossfaction, Extramarital Affair, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Robots, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various pairings. One word prompts. Varying one paragraph results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Anonymous: heavy/medic cake / Anonymous: heavy/medic tummy rubs**

They climbed into bed after dinner, eager to get the true anniversary festivities underway. After a few minutes of foreplay, though, Medic’s stomach gurgled, and he had to excuse himself. Half an hour later, he crawled into bed beside his dozing lover, who wrapped strong arms around him. “I am sorry, Heavy,” the German sighed, burying his face in the Russian’s chest, “too much cake.”

“Is alright, Doctor,” Heavy soothed, rubbing the older man’s stomach in circles, “is enough just to be with you.” Medic smiled gratefully at his lover, quickly falling asleep under the touch of those strong but gentle hands.

**Anonymous: Soldier/Medic, pet names.**

Medic groaned, hefting his Medigun and leaving his Heavy’s side to heal the Soldier. It wasn’t that he minded healing his other teammates, it was just that every time the American called for him, he insisted on using the pet names he’d overheard Heavy using on him.

**Anonymous: Medic/Heavy, Crossfaction.**

BLU Medic couldn’t quite remember how he became involved with the RED Heavy; it was some mistake, some fluke, that brought them together. It didn’t matter much to him now, but the forbidden nature of their crossfaction love affair never failed to turn him on.

**repede: Can I also have robot Heavy/human Medic with idk rust**

“I need to take better care of you,” Medic hummed as he ran his hands over the metal Heavy’s pelvis, “perhaps a water-based lubricant isn’t the best choice. You’re starting to rust.”

**ms-ashri: HeavyxHeavy - ‘contest’**

Even though the teams had merged to fight Gray’s robot horde, they still kept up a spirit of competition during lulls in fighting. The Heavies, especially, each felt the need to assert dominance over the other, and often held contests of strength. Because they were so evenly matched, they won and lost at about the same rate. Their respective Medics, however, didn’t care who came out on top, as long as they got to watch.

**Anonymous: medic x heavy x medic - speechless**

Heavy had a tendency to talk during sex. Not too much; just enough to let his partners know what to do and that he was enjoying it. If his Medics grew tired of it, though, they knew several tricks that would render their younger lover speechless.

**weeniehatgeneral: heavy/medic accident**

Medic gets the call early in the morning. An accident on the freeway; on the freeway Heavy takes to get back to base. A tanker truck jackknifed across the road and a ten-car pileup. Medic is Heavy’s emergency contact. Emergency. He spends four hours in the waiting area of the emergency room, waiting and praying and begging anyone or anything that will listen for Heavy to be okay. When they finally let him in to see his partner’s condition, Medic falls to his knees beside the bed and the machines and the tubes that nearly render the massive Russian unrecognizable, clutches his hand, and promises him that they will get through this.

**Anonymous: Fem!Heavy/Medic, Insomnia**

Late one night, after getting caught up in an experiment, Medic wandered into the kitchen only to find the team’s Heavy playing solitaire. “Oh, Doctor,” she had said, “I did not mean to scare you. I have the, what is word, I cannot sleep.” Her admission of insomnia led the German to try to treat her, and eventually, after many longing glances and prolonged touches, they found the best cure for difficulty sleeping was a vigorous round in bed.

**Anonymous: Heavy/Medic, Affair**

As Medic lies on his back, watching Heavy’s face turn red and sweaty as he fucks the man under him, the doctor smiles, reaching up to trace the hard contours of his face. Heavy’s masculinity fuels him, so unlike the softness of his wife. As the Russian fills him, coming deep within him, Medic thinks this affair is the best decision he’s ever made.

**doubledaftdattap: Heavy/Medic, Timid**

The first time they made love, Medic trembled in Heavy’s arms. Decades of wanting but being afraid had gotten to him. The Russian wouldn’t allow his lover to be ashamed of his desires, however, and treated him gently, tenderly, until the German became as assured as the man who held him in his arms.

**Anonymous: Heavy Medic sausages**

Of all the sausages Medic had tasted, he had to say he liked Heavy’s kielbasa the most.

**lymantriidae: heavy/medic - fire**

“You’re playing with fire, lad,” Demo whispered to Heavy, watching their team’s Medic chew out the Scout for poor performance, “ye’ll never be able to predict him.” Heavy frowned, but shrugged it off. Following Medic’s graceful movements with his eyes, and imagining the way the doctor looks under him and over him in fits of passion, Heavy thinks he wouldn’t mind getting burned.

**salamedic: More Heavy/Medic with keyword “Snow”? Thank you.**

Despite growing up in a region where it snowed, Medic is still unused to the frigid temperatures of his lover’s native Siberia. Heavy does his best to keep him warm, wrapping him tightly in furs and strong arms. All the heat in the world, though, can’t keep the doctor from shaking when he meets Heavy’s family for the first time.

**ginnyn: heavy/ medic, boredom. :D**

They tried roleplay, bondage, and S&M. They tried toys and machines and props. They dabbled in surgery. None of it was out of boredom with their sex life, though. Heavy and Medic merely enjoyed testing each other’s limits in every way possible.

**markingatlightspeed: Heavy x Medic, body hair (two words, sorry)**

While Heavy had very little hair on his arms, his chest earned him his “Russian Bear” status. Medic, who was quite hairy himself, appreciated his lover’s “coat”, running his fingers through it and pulling it when they made love. Heavy appreciated Medic’s body hair as well, though it did itch a little when Medic rubbed his legs on his back during sex.

**Anonymous: medic/heavy, cats.**

As a bird person, Medic has a natural aversion to cats. Heavy had always felt much the same way, since holding a bird funeral as a child. When a kitten turned up around the back of 2fort, Heavy ignored it. Pyro took it in eventually, but the feline seemed to have other plans, turning up in Heavy’s room from time to time. The Russian eventually grew attached to him, and when Medic wasn’t around, he would sneak the cat into the infirmary to get him used to the birds. The kitten proved to be well-behaved, and after a month of secrecy, Heavy finally told his lover that they had adopted a cat.

**mrsalt: Heavy/Medic; fornication :3c**

When learning a new language, depending on one’s teacher, when it comes to the dirtier aspects of the language, one might learn words far more formal than they would like. Medic quickly found out that there was nothing sexy about asking someone if they would like to fornicate, and that soon turned to embarrassment when Heavy had no idea what the word even meant.

**Anonymous: medic/heavy, technology.**

Medic wasn’t quite as handy as Engineer, but he could still craft a piece of machinery or two. Heavy helped, of course, more eager when whatever device his doctor was working on was intended to be used on him, whether on the battlefield or in the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anonymous: Soldier/Demo, Skirts**

“It’s not a bleedin’ skirt,” Demo shouted for what felt like the hundredth time, “it’s a kilt! If I wore somethin’ under it, _then_ it’d be a skirt.” All his anger dissipated, though, when he saw the blush on Soldier’s cheeks and the curiosity in his eyes.

**Anonymous: tavish/jane, proposal**

“I… I know it’s not much,” Jane mumbled, scratching the back of his neck, “but I just wanted to know… if you—” The question was left unspoken, as Tavish had planted his lips firmly on the American’s, too overjoyed by the proposal to even articulate words.

**Anonymous: Tavish/Jane, Boots**

Boots. That was what he had won for betraying his best friend. Technically, Gunboats, but they were boots. Just another pair to add to his collection. But even if they had been the greatest pair of boots ever, they weren’t Tavish, and no material thing could ever replace him.

**barnabashale: demo/soldier conversation (◕‿◕✿)**

Seeing each other again, so many months after their friendship was torn apart, was an awkward, heart-rending experience for both of them. As much as they wanted to avoid the past and their respective wrongdoings, though, much of the hurt Jane and Tavish had caused each other was wiped away with earnest conversation.

**barkrubbings: Jane/Tavish, belt.**

Forced to kneel, bound by the wrists with his own belt, Jane breathed harshly as sweat from the struggle to get him in this position dripped down his chest to his erect cock. Tavish stood over him, a mischievous twinkle in his dark eye. “Ye’ve been a bad boy, Janey,” the Scot whispered, bending down to fondle the American’s balls, “are ye ready for yer punishment?” Against all his instincts, Jane nodded eagerly.

**markingatlightspeed: Fic prompt! Pairing: Demoman x Soldier. Single word: Music.**

Soldier had never been one for music, and the bagpipes Demo played didn’t exactly help matters. Sometimes, though, the Scot would put on some old jazz records he’d gotten on a trip to New Orleans, and ask the American to dance. Pressed against him, slowly swaying in time to the smoky saxophone, Soldier thought maybe music wasn’t all bad.

**Anonymous: tavish & jane, fireworks. :>**

The first time they kissed, Jane swore he saw fireworks. Tavish laughed, recalling that it was more likely he saw the pyrotechnic demonstration at the explosives expo, but Jane liked his explanation better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anonymous: Helmet party, Rough housing**

“Careful,” Soldier huffed, stopping the rolling tumble he and Engineer were caught in. The Texan lifted an eyebrow, surveying their position. He was about to shrug it off when he noticed a rise in Soldier’s uniform pants. Baring his teeth in a grin, he took on a new tactic.

**Anonymous: lesbian helmet party, clumsiness**

“Solly,” Engineer chuckled, “you gotta be more careful with that thing, or it’s gonna fly outta your hand and hit ya in your pretty face.” She walked up behind when Soldier stopped swinging the wrench and wrapped her fingers around the other woman’s hand. “Here, like this,” the Texan instructed, close enough to Soldier that she could smell the sweat on her skin.

**Anonymous: solly/engie - begging**

“Solly, come on, give it to me,” Engineer begged, on his hands and knees before the military man. “I can take it, I promise,” he moaned, lifting his ass and shivering when Soldier ran a hand over one round cheek. “I’m ready for you, darlin’, please, just give it to me,” came his last cry, and Soldier rewarded him, filling him in one swift motion.

**Anonymous: Engie/Solly - Control**

So much of Soldier’s life had been carefully controlled; from childhood he’d been forced into tight schedules and regimented free time. In his adulthood, he’d shed much of that training, but still had a tendency to lapse back into it. It was only with Engineer, in darkness, that he felt he could truly drop all pretense of control.

**Anonymous: Helmet Party, Charming.**

Soldier wasn’t a man easily moved by good looks and fancy clothes. Women interested in his money had tried to woo him before, but a thousand pairs of pretty eyes and red lips had done nothing for him. When his team gained an Engineer however, and Soldier saw the man’s amiable smile and heard his Texas accent, he found him to be downright charming.

**Anonymous: Let’s go for Helmet Party then. With the word “Kissing”.**

Kissing wasn’t necessarily Engineer’s favorite activity—he preferred conversation; pursuits of the mind, and maybe a nice fuck—but when Soldier decided to go all gentlemanly on him, taking his hand and placing a kiss on the wrist, the act jumped up a few notches in the Texan’s mind.


End file.
